The present invention relates to a multi-functional sprinkling apparatus structure wherein water-inlet passages of a water-guiding member are fluidly connected to water ducts of an outlet mount to form a space respectively and waterproof rings are sealed tight onto assembly holes of the outlet mount for complete and secure transport of water flow, and the water-guiding member is restricted in position by a water shield and equipped with a movable elastic element to flexibly engage with a rotary member; whereby the water shield is simply bent to one side to synchronically actuate the rotation of the water-guiding member and the rotary member therewith and, thus, switch the angle of spray nozzles and outlets of the rotary member as well as a water-discharge orifice of the water-guiding member, providing more flexible and multi-functional application of the present invention.
Conventional vertical-type sprinklers (as shown in the U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. No. D443,674S, U.S. Pat. No. D443,914S, & U.S. Pat. No. D444,848S) are equipped with spray nozzles that are fixed in certain angles, and are unable to switch their angles to fit the locations applied as well as the needs of users. Thus, the conventional sprinklers above are limited in their functions and applications.